Therapy
by SabaKun
Summary: Vegeta goes to therapy to help his relationship with his wife...
1. Chapter 1

"Therapy"

Disclaimers: I do not own dbz, yet I do own my character Ericka, so ha!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vegeta awoke with the warm sunlight on his face coming from the large window to the right of him. He slowly opened his eyes, and let his vision focus. His mate Bulma was sound asleep. Vegeta rolled closer to her, and tenderly kissed her cheek. Although she did not awake, Vegeta quietly got out of bed. The night before, the two had a huge fight, over nothing at all. During the fight, Vegeta got so fed up with his mate that he struck her across the face. He didn't feel anything until he saw his son. Trunks saw and heard everything. Bulma ran upstairs, and Trunks ran to his room. Vegeta ended up going out to a bar and drinking to get everything out of his mind. He snuck in extremely late and lay next to Bulma. Vegeta, thinking about everything that happened, decided he needed to somehow make it up to his family. So, he decided to make them breakfast. Just a couple of pieces of toast and some scrambled eggs couldn't be that hard, right?

"Lets see…when that woman does this, she puts these things in that machine…" Vegeta gave a smirk "Sounds easy enough. Besides, I'm the prince of all saiyans…nothing is to hard for me."

Vegeta took out two pieces of bread from its package and put them in the toaster. He pushed the little handle on the side down, and the wires inside turned red.

"Good. Now…while that's cooking, Bulma usually cooks the eggs." He mumbled to himself.

Vegeta opened the refrigerator and searched for the egg carton. He found it, took the carton to the stove, where the frying pan was just waiting for him. Vegeta opened the carton and picked up an egg. Holding it in his fingers, the egg caved in. Egg yolk went everywhere. This kept happening until he got to the last egg. Frustrated, he picked up the egg.

"Listen you – If you crack like those others, I'm going to --"

_CRACK! _

"…THAT'S IT!"

Vegeta threw a ki blast at what was left of the egg. The stove exploded.

Bulma awoke with a jolt. She sniffed the air, and smelled smoke.

"Good god! What the heck did that man DO!" Bulma yelled as she jumped out of bed.

Bulma ran down the stairs along with her son close behind her. When she reached the kitchen, she was taken over by smoke. Coughing, she waved her arms around furiously. Soon the smoke cleared, and she could breathe.

"Vegeta! What the heck do you think your doing!" Bulma yelled

"Cool!" Trunks said in awe as he saw the remains of oven and egg everywhere. After all, any 7 year old would think it was cool.

"Trunks, go to your room." Bulma said

"Yes mom." The young boy said. He turned around and dashed upstairs.

Trunks picked up the phone as he listened to his parents yelling. He dialed the number to Goten's house.

An eating Goku was interrupted. With a mouth full of pancakes, he yelled to his son Goten.

"jladjfjhdfui! Jkfsnefijernpoejkdsn!" Goku yelled

The 6 year old Goten came into the room. "What? Dad, didn't mom tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" He said as he answered the phone.

"Hello…Oh! Hey, buddy! What's goin' on?…uh huh…uh huh…really? He hit your mom! WOAH!…yeah…uh huh…uh huh…ok, I'll see you later. Bye."

Goku swallowed. "Who was that?" Goku asked

Goten turned to his father.

"That was Trunks…he said his mom and dad got in a huge fight and that Vegeta hit Bulma! So now, he's scared, and he's going to come over and try and feel better…Daddy, I'm scared too. I mean, what if Vegeta hurts Trunks too? I'm scared, daddy."

Goku sat there, staring at his son. Vegeta? Hit Bulma? Goku never thought that that would ever be true. Goku stood up in silence and walked towards his own room, momentarily setting his hand on his sons head. Goku picked up the phone on the ground of his bedroom floor. He dialed Trunk's house, and got Trunks.

"Trunks? Tell your mom to leave the house for a while when you come over. But wait until the fighting stopped. I'm going to come over to your house and talk to your father, ok?"

"Ok…"

Goku said his goodbyes and changed into his gi outfit.

Trunks did exactly what he was told, and Bulma ended up going to a friends' house for a while. Goku waited until Trunks arrived before leaving. When Goku arrived, Vegeta was still fuming.

"Vegeta, I want you to take a deep breath." Goku said

Vegeta obeyed, and felt a little calmer.

"Now…I want to know what bothers you about Bulma."

"She just sometimes really gets on my nerves!" He made a fist. "That woman is just so stubborn! I never get my way, and I'm never perfect enough for her!"

"Vegeta, it seems to me that you don't feel the same way as you did when you married Bulma. Am I right?"

"Sad to say, but your right for once." He said, with a slight smirk.

"Vegeta, I have an idea…I know this one girl who has been what you've been through. She definitely can help you…she helped me when I was having trouble with ChiChi."

"I don't know, kakarrot…what do I have to do first?"

"Well, when I was having trouble, I went to her from one of my friends, and she taught me to love again. All I did was go into the room of spirit and time for as long as it takes, and then you'll be cured!" Goku explained with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, I guess if I was in the room of spirit and time I'd be able to train, so why not. I'll give it a shot."

* * *

I know this story sucks so far, but keep reading and review! ; 


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy 2!

Disclaimers: I disclaim, darn it!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Ericka was looking in the fridge when she heard the phone ring. She grabbed a Dr. Pepper and closed the door. She went over to the phone and answered it in her cheery voice.

"Konnichiwa?" She asked, smiling

"Konnichiwa! It's me, Goku! How are you?"

"Ah! Goku! I'm doing good. I haven't heard from you in a while! How's you and ChiChi?"

"We're doing great…but my friend is having trouble with his wife now, and I was wondering if you could help him."

"Sure, what's his name?" Ericka said, sipping her soda

"Vegeta"

Ericka spits out all of the soda from her mouth, and starts to choke. COUGH COUGH! "What? You mean, Vegeta the prince of all saiyans Vegeta!"

"Yeah…is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just surprised that he's asking for help!" She laughed

"Well, I know that you'll do a great job with helping him. So, will ya do it?"

"Uh, sure! Would you like me to meet him at the room or do you want me to go and meet him at your house? I mean, no sense going into the room of spirit and time for that long if he won't accept my help."

"You're right. You remember where I live, right?"

"Yup. I'll be there in just a second."

"Ok, great! Thanks, Ericka!" Goku said, giddy

"Bye"

"Bye." Goku said hanging up the phone. "She's coming over to meet you."

DING DONG

"That was fast…" Vegeta said

Goku giggled and went to answer the door.

"G-chan!" Ericka chirped

"Eri!" Goku chirped back

The two caressed each other in a hug. Vegeta just sat there in the kitchen. He looked at the girl who was talking to Goku. She was a beautiful young woman with waist length blonde hair, sea green eyes, and a beautiful build. Vegeta's mind started to wonder along with his eyes. He sniffed the air, and recognized that familiar scent. He had smelled it before when Goku came back from his therapy with the girl. He closed his eyes and took in the smell. Both Goku and Ericka now were standing in front of Vegeta, without him knowing it. Ericka laughed inside, and put her hand on Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta did not open his eyes and did not stir, but leaned into her hand and rubbed his face in it. He let out a little moan as her smooth hand touched him.

"Uh, Vegeta?" Goku asked

Vegeta now snapped out of it. He then noticed that what he _thought_ was Ericka's hand on his cheek was actually Goku's. Ericka started laughing uncontrollably. Vegeta started turning red due to his embarrassment, and felt like dying. He had made himself look like a fool in front of a chic. He never felt so humiliated. He slapped Goku's hand away, and ran out the door. Ericka stopped laughing and ran after him.

"Vegeta, wait! I'm sorry for laughing…" She said, lowering her head. The wind was starting to pick up and Ericka's hair was blowing in her face, making it almost impossible for Vegeta to see her face. Vegeta stepped forward and tucked Ericka's hair behind her ears. Ericka looked up.

"Come on…if I don't get help, my marriage might be ruined."

"So, you're accepting help?"

"…Yes…"

"Ok. Lets go." She said, seriously, as she walked away.

"What the?"

"What? Haven't you ever heard of acting? That's just the start of your training."

Vegeta followed Ericka into the sky and up to the room of spirit and time.

"Hello Mr. Popo," Ericka bowed

"Welcome back. The room is ready for you. You may enter at any time. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Ericka entered the room of spirit and time, and was followed by Vegeta.

Vegeta's mind wondered as the door shut behind him. What lie ahead of him? Would his marriage be saved? And what could this young girl possibly tell or do to him to save it?

* * *

runs around WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! read on and review! >:D 


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy 3! Woo!

Disclaimers: I disclaim

A/N: Ok, for this chapter, Ericka is going to do some seducing. Just to forewarnin' ya.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ericka walked out to the porch area and looked out into the white that went on forever.

whew She breathed. She was already feeling the effects of the weather. She looked down at her wrist, and pulled off one of her hair ties. She pulled up her hair into a ponytail and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She forgot how hot and how cold it could be. Vegeta walked outside as well and stood behind Ericka. At first he didn't recognize her because of her hair.

"Its, uh, pretty hot out here, huh?" Vegeta said

"Yeah, I forgot that it was like this…I should've brought some different clothes…wait! I forgot! I left clothes from the last time I was here…let's see…" She said as she walked back inside, and opened a closet.

"Here we go!" She smiled as she hugged her clothes and sniffed them. Ah, nice and clean!"

Vegeta stood back. He thought she was crazy. Maybe the last time she was here a little more than normal of kakarrot rubbed off on her…

Ericka closed the closet and turned to Vegeta. She softly smiled at him and stepped closer to him. She put her hand on his face – this time her own XD – "Close your eyes and put you complete trust in me, ok?"

Vegeta closed his eyes, and let his body relax. He was in her hands for the time being. She slid her hand down his cheek a little bit, and then slapped his face. Vegeta snapped out of his relaxation, and his emotions turned into anger.

"WOMAN! HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!" Vegeta screamed

"See Vegeta? You can't control you anger. That's why you yell at your wife and that's why you hurt her." Ericka said, calmly.

Vegeta wouldn't admit it, but his cheek was throbbing. _Man, she really slaps hard…_ Vegeta thought to himself

"Vegeta, you must understand that if you lose your short temper, your wife will love you in a way that you can never even imagine. Now, I'm willing to show you how that love will feel if you trust me, but I can't do that until I trust you. For your first bit of training, I want you to convince me why I should trust you." Ericka said, as she sat down on the bed, crossing her legs and staring at Vegeta.

Vegeta took a breath and thought for a moment.

"Ok…You should trust me because I'm the only one who can save your butt when you get into fights because a lady shouldn't be fighting in the first place."

"So you're calling me weak?" Ericka bluntly said, crossing her arms.

"Yes…look at you! You are so fragile looking and your chi is extremely low…come to think of it, you have the strength of a human child! You're pathetic!" Vegeta laughed

Ericka stood up. She powered up to a super saiyan, punched Vegeta in the jaw, causing him to fly through the air and slam into a wall, and then returned to the state she was in just seconds later before Vegeta could even see or feel it. Vegeta sat up and held his bloody jaw. Ericka was enraged.

"Don't ever call me weak again. If you do, you'll be so incredibly sorry that you'll never see what hit you…like right now."

Vegeta for once was speechless and extremely confused. He had no idea what happened.

Ericka took a deep breath.

"Now…do you want me to trust you or no? You know, we can stay in here for as long as it takes until you convince me to trust you…Well, at least for two days out there." She said pointing to the door. Vegeta also took a breath, and he decided that he wanted to have a good relationship with his wife, so he had to trust the girl who was willing to help him.

* * *

tear well, I hope you liked this chapter...keep reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Woo hoo!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

A couple of days of the room's time passed, and Ericka trusted Vegeta. She would never let her guard down, but she trusted him enough. Vegeta was pretty much forcing himself to be nice and trust Ericka.

"Vegeta, can you help me with this?" Ericka said, crouched over a math book and paper. Vegeta came inside the room from outside on the porch. He leaned over her, and looked at the problem. He thought it over in his head, and explained to her how to do the problem.

"See? When you divide the 2x, then it comes out to be 193. Understand?"

"Yeah, thanks. Would you like me to train with you?" Ericka asked

"Sure. But I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl." Vegeta smirked

"Ok, then I guess I'll have to go super saiyan on ya." She joked

Vegeta let out a "heh" and then flew a couple of feet into the air.

"Bring it on, Veggie boy." Ericka teased

"VEGIE BOY? Oh that's it! Your goin down!" Vegeta yelled. He flew towards her, knocked her down, and started tickling her.

Ericka laughed so hard that she started to cry. Vegeta started 'laughing' too, and soon they were laying next to each other, sweating because of the temperature.

"Whew…its sooo hot!" Ericka whined

"Heh…this is nothing…I used to train with my father in hotter and colder weather than this."

"But your sweating, silly!" o She said as she rolled over on her left elbow and whipped the sweat off of Vegeta's forehead.

Vegeta just looked at Ericka in the eyes. She opened hers and then caught the glance he was sending her. Their eyes stayed staring for at least half a minute. Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head. Ericka realized what he was thinking and she sat up and stared off into the whiteness.

"I'm sorry Vegeta..."

"For what?"

"Never mind…" She said looking away, and softly smiling.

There was a cool breeze that came across the two saiyans, and neither of them could resist the light smell that crept into their noses of each other's distinct scent.

"Vegeta, what does Bulma look like?"

"She's got short blue hair, and heh and she has the most impressive che--"

"Ok! Ok! I get it!"

"Oh, sorry…I forgot you're not a guy so you're not interested in that stuff…well, unless your…well, you know…" He said, looking at her

"No way…I like guys."

Heh…well, if my marriage doesn't work, then maybe I'll have a chance with her…No! I'm married to Bulma, and I'm not attracted to this girl…besides…just because she has a great personality, and she's got a great body doesn't mean that I'm attracted to her…plus she's a little strange…why the heck is she walking around on her hands? Oh well, I guess its just her way of entertaining herself…although she's pretty good at it…nah, maybe she's using her flying powers to hold her up…grrr! Why the heck am I talking to myself?………hmmm…I wonder if her skin is as soft as her scent…its so powerful yet weak at the same time…It seems like when she's happy, I can smell her more, and when she's sad, I can barely smell it. Weird…look what you've got yourself into Vegeta! You're hooked on this chic even when you're married! Great! Now she's staring at you weird…Well, I guess I should say something to her…

"Uh, nice bra!"

(Ericka is wearing a spaghetti strap shirt, so her it kinda shows through her shirt.)

_DARN IT! WHY DID I SAY THAT?_

"Urhm, cough Uh, Vegeta…are you ok? You're blushing, and uh, did I hear you correctly? You like my bra!"

Vegeta started blushing beet red.

"NO! I said, uh, I like your uh…saw!"

"…what?" She said, cocking her head to the side.

"RRGH!" Vegeta threw his arms into the air and on his head. "NEVER MIND! Forget I said anything!"

Vegeta ran back into the room of spirit and time. He ran into one of the rooms and fell onto the bed face first. He breathed heavily into the pillow, and looked over at the bath and shower combo thing at the opposite side of the room.

"Maybe I should get all these thoughts out of my mind…a good shower could do me some good."

Vegeta got out of bed, locked the door, and undressed. He looked into the mirror, and looked himself over, and was pleased with what he saw.

"Well, even though I completely humiliated myself, I still got all my looks."

He stepped into the shower and turned the cold-water knob as high as it could.

Ericka decided she wanted to make it up to Vegeta, so she made some dinner for the two of them.

Vegeta came out of the shower, got dressed, and finally walked outside of the door. The moment he saw Ericka cooking, it sent a shiver up and down his spine. Ericka, clueless as to Vegeta being behind her, clicked on the stereo, started humming, and then singing.

_Ever since the day you went away _

_And left me lonely and cold_

_My life hasn't been the same_

_Oh baby no_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_The moment that I let you go I just broke down (down)_

_Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice_

_Cause the feelin that I feel within no other man_

_Would ever make me feel so right_

_It's nice to smile when I get your phone call at night_

_But I'd rather have you here with me_

_Right next to me_

_And I miss the way you hold me tight_

_I've got to let you know I feel so weak without your touch_

_I never thought I could ever love a man so much_

_I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny_

_For you I'd cross the world for you_

_I'd do anything_

_That's right baby_

_I'm goin crazy_

_I need to be your lady_

_I've been thinking lately_

_That you and me, yes we can make it_

_Just ride with me, roll with me_

_I'm in love with you (baby)_

_That's right baby_

_I'm goin crazy_

_I need to be your lady_

_I've been thinking lately_

_That you and me, Yes we can make it_

_Just ride with me, roll with me_

_I'm in love with you (baby)_

_Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel_

_From the moment that I met you it's been so damn real_

_My heart seems to skip another beat every time we speak _

_Can't believe I feel so weak_

_Tell me that you really need me _

_And you want me_

_And you miss me_

_And you love me_

_I'm your lady_

_I'll be around waiting for you_

_Put it down be the woman for you I'm falling so deep for you _

_Crazy over you I'm calling_

_Callin' out to you_

_What am I gonna do?_

_Its true no frontin' _

_Its you ain's no other _

_I can no longer go on without you_

_I'll just break down (down)_

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He came up behind Ericka, and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder, breathing her in. She let out a little gasp, but he just said, "Keep singing…" Shocked, she continued.

_I've got to let you know I feel so weak without your touch _

_I never thought that I could ever love a man so much_

_I've gotta tell you now I think that we are destiny_

_For your I'd cross the world for you_

_I'd do anything_

_That's right baby, _

_I'm goin crazy_

_I need to be your lady_

_I've been thinking lately_

_That you and me, yes we can make it_

_Just ride with me, roll with me_

_I'm in love with you (baby)_

_Ooo, crazy, (ooo)_

_Lady (ooo)_

_Lately (ooo)_

_Baby_

_…_

Ericka reached over cautiously, and shut off the stereo. She could tell Vegeta was slowly tightening his grip, and moving closer to her. She had no clue what to do, because had never been so close with a guy before. She never even kissed a guy. She was always considered the boyish type, and no one really was interested in her, because they thought she was too tomboyish.

Vegeta could hear Ericka's heart pounding. He wanted to raise his arms and hands higher on her body, but he was already keeping himself from rubbing his face across her bare back. She was so warm. He was so cold. Ericka had several shivers down her back so far, but now Vegeta's body was warming up, so the only reason why she would get another spine shiver was because of how close Vegeta was.

She lowered her eyes, and looked at Vegeta's arms around her waist.

* * *

OMG MY BACK IS KILLING ME! I'VE BEEN LEANING OVER THIS BAKA LAPTOP FOR PROBABLY OVER AN HOUR! GRRR! OWW! …..ah, that's better… good pillow! Ack! Cat! No! you can not lay on my laptop which is on my lap! Ack! Your gonna mess up the screen! NO! GET…OFF! 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPPY 5! HOORAY! dances around room with freaked out cat on shoulders kitty…heeheehee…

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER GETS PRETTY STEAMY! XD

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

(A/N: oooh-kay gotta look at the last chapter to see where I start….isn't that sad? I just wrote it and I forgot it! Hehheh I'm such a dork! XD …hmmm…I gotta pluck my eyebrows again…omg what am I talking about? I gotta get back to the story!)

Why is he doing this? He's married! …Although his body does feel so good against my bare skin. I never knew how good it feels to have a guy hold you…mmmh…this is nice…wait a minute! Snap out of it, Ericka!

blush "Vegeta…" she said softly

Vegeta paid no mind to what she said, and finally, he couldn't take it any more. He allowed one of his hands to slide up to her chest, and one to slide down to her ahem upper thigh. (Just keeping it PG – lol yeah right)

Ericka couldn't find it in herself to yell, or even say anything. Her heart was beating so hard; she didn't know what to do. Not listening to what her mind was saying, she put her hands on top of Vegeta's. With his hand on her chest, she slid it inside her shirt. With the hand on her leg, she made it touch and put pressure on wink wink you know where. (A/N: Omg I am so bad! XD)

Vegeta really started to get aroused. Ericka could feel pressure of this on her lower back. She knew what was happening, and let out a little wince as Vegeta squeezed and put more pressure on her with his hands.

Vegeta's mind was racing. He didn't know what he was doing. One part of him was telling him to go farther, but another part of him was telling him to stop. Ericka's mind was doing and saying the same thing. Ericka took a deep breath and turned her head. Vegeta's head rose, and their faces came together. To Ericka's surprise, Vegeta's lips were warm, and softer than she could ever had imagined. Vegeta turned Ericka's body so they were facing each other. They started to make out, and Vegeta's hand wandered behind the female, and found its way right back to where it was, and the other found its way back to where it was moments earlier. Ericka could feel the pressure from Vegeta's arousal growing and hardening as their bodies came closer and closer. Before the two of them started doing things they really shouldn't be doing, a strange energy source came between them and threw them across the opposite sides of the room…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7!

Ok, I'm writing this in a resort hotel thingy, and it's late at night, so my ideas might not be so great XD

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Vegeta…I want to ask you something…"

"What?" He said, still holding on to her shoulders.

"Do you love me?" She said seriously

Vegeta took a deep breath and thought of the right words to say.

"I do love you, Ericka. More than words can express…But I don't know why…"

"I don't know why either."

He kind of laughed at her remark with a smirk.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…C'mon…you should get some rest."

Vegeta started to turn around and go to his bed

"Vegeta…wait…"

He turned his face around and looked at the young woman

"Um…do you think…I could sleep with you tonight? Only tonight, I promise."

He took a deep breath and looked at her once more.

"Sure."

Her eyes brightened and she gave a little smile. Ericka was facing his back, and listened to his breathing. She wanted to hold him so bad, but she knew that could get her into trouble. Finally, her darker side gave in and she inched closer to him, and pressed her body against his back. A couple of seconds later, although not turning to face her, Vegeta brought his arm around and stroked her side. Ericka giggled. Vegeta smirked. Then he laid his arm on her. Soon, they both were asleep.

The next morning, Vegeta was the one to wake up first. He looked behind him and saw the sleeping girl.

"She looks so peaceful…" He thought

He sat up and stroked her long hair. Without waking up, Ericka rested her head on his "lap". (XD) Vegeta's eyes widened, but he still stoked her hair.


End file.
